


Сладкий яд на зубах

by Skata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сперва он думает, это аддерол – аддерол, перемешанный с ром-колой и что там ещё он не должен был пить, – но раньше с ним такого никогда не случалось, ни разу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкий яд на зубах

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнительное согласие в отношении наркотиков/интоксикации.

_Он пьян, пьян уже, кажется, чересчур, и никак не вспомнит имя девчонки, что прильнула к нему и хихикает над какой-то глупостью, которую он только что выдал; он даже не может вспомнить, что сейчас сказал. Должно быть, она одна из подружек Джексона, или его кузина, но он не слишком хорошо её знает – по правде, он не знает её совсем. Её зовут Салли, или Саманта, или как-то на «с», и она очень, очень мила с ним, и весело с ним болтает._  
Он уже порядком набрался, в самый раз чтобы забыть, как он обычно теряется в обществе симпатичных девчонок, чтобы его чудачества превратились в нечто забавное. Музыка слишком громкая, и он не слышит, что она говорит, но она мило улыбается ему и он улыбается тоже. А потом она закидывает в рот что-то маленькое, и тянется к нему, близко-близко, и он слышит запах её духов, фруктовый и яркий, а она касается губами его рта и целует его. Целует мягко и глубоко, её язык сплетается с его собственным, и на вкус она как персиковый ликёр и ещё что-то странное, оно песчинками оседает на языке. И это ненормально, совершенно ненормально, но она отстраняется и снова хихикает, и он думает, может, она разделила с ним больше, чем он ожидал.  
— Что это было? — почти кричит он ей на ухо, стараясь перекрыть гром басов, и она вздрагивает, когда его губы касаются мочки уха.  
— Потрясающе! — откликается она громко и всё равно едва различимо, а потом скользит к нему на колени и снова целует его. 

* * * 

Стайлз резко втягивает воздух, прижимаясь щекой к кафельному полу, и не может пересилить дрожь. Кажется, он заживо горит изнутри, пальцы как не свои, и сердце пытается прорваться сквозь рёбра.  
Сперва он думает, это аддерол – аддерол, перемешанный с ром-колой и что там ещё он не должен был пить, – но раньше с ним такого никогда не случалось, ни разу.  
Он почти не помнит, что было до холодной кафельной плитки; сейчас это единственная вещь, на которой он может сосредоточиться, и потому старается не думать о том, как он здесь оказался. Он даже не знает, где он – да, это ванная комната, вот только где она, чей это дом и с чего всё началось?.. В голове что-то грохочет, и может быть, это басы гремящей внизу музыки, а может, это о череп стучит его мозг.  
Его трясёт, очень-очень сильно. Трясёт, лихорадит, знобит, а ещё он, наверное, бредит. Сложно понять, где находится дверь, и в какой-то момент мерещится, будто он лежит на потолке, хотя и ясно: быть такого не может. Вокруг никого, лишь отдалённые раскаты песни доносятся через дверь… которая где-то есть. Тысячи мыслей кружатся в голове, и ни одну из них не поймать, и он уже чувствует подступающую истерику, когда Эллисон наконец находит его в ванной, у стенки в углу за бачком.  
— О Господи, Боже мой, — шелестит она, хватает его за руку и тянется к телефону. — Что с тобой? Скотт? Скотт, сюда! Стайлз, держись, я позвоню твоему папе…  
— Отцу? — едва выговаривает он – её рука на запястье жжёт кожу, как раскалённый металл, и сложно вывернуться из этих пальцев. — Нет, я в порядке… в порядке…  
— Ты задыхаешься в ванной на полу, — обрывает она, — и я ведь даже не знаю, как долго ты здесь!..  
Ему определённо нужна помощь.  
Сердце вот-вот проломит грудную клетку, воздух в лёгких тяжёлый, густой, в комнате душно, а стены будто смыкаются над ним – и это точно галлюцинация. С ним никогда такого не было – чтобы он полностью терял контроль над телом, и это пугает сильней, чем ему бы хотелось, пугает до чёртиков…  
А потом его поднимают чьи-то тёплые, сильные руки. От их прикосновений возникает странное чувство – словно электрические разряды бегут по венам, и это точно не Эллисон, он уверен, ведь эти руки не ждут, пока он поднимется сам, они просто вздёргивают его ноги как тряпичную куклу, тепло и шероховато касаясь кожи, и та вдруг кажется новой и ужасно чувствительной…  
Стайлз пошатывается, его удерживает крепкая рука, обернувшаяся вокруг талии, и он прячет лицо на шее этого жёсткого тела, прижатого к его собственному. Он слышит чужое напряжение как своё, чувствует крепкие мускулы, нервничает, но не в состоянии отстраниться. Ловит запах кожи, хвои и чего-то ещё, что трудно определить, думает: «Дерек» — и позволяет вытащить себя из ванной.  
Спускаться по ступенькам очень сложно. Хотя скорее не он спускается по лестнице, а его сводят вниз, ведут по ступенькам и дальше, чёрным ходом. Он гадает, куда они идут, и что он сделал не так, и ему всё сложнее сосредоточиться, когда руки Дерека обнимают за талию, касаются кожи, и становится горячо. Ему душно и муторно, и первый глоток ночного морозного воздуха такой свежестью врывается в лёгкие, что перехватывает дыхание.  
Перед глазами всё расплывается, но он слышит, как распахивается дверь машины. Стайлз соскальзывает на гладкое прохладное сиденье и, вздохнув, почти стекает с него. И его снова обнимают, возвращают в сидячее положение, борются с ним, чтобы он оставался сидеть, снова эти руки – на талии и на шее – и Стайлз чувствует нарастающий жар.  
— Не надо, — бормочет он и сам удивляется, когда удаётся слепо ухватить Дерека за руку. Сложно смотреть на него – на них всех, пляшущих перед глазами – но все они выглядят раздосадованными, все они хмурятся. — Ну не надо…  
— Я должен пристегнуть ремень, — огрызается Дерек, и кажется, он сердит больше обычного, и ещё больше разочарован, и Стайлз отпускает его запястье. Что-то громко щёлкает, как будто где-то закрылись ворота, но может, это ремень безопасности стал на место, и воздух вокруг опять прохладный, и Дерек поспешно отстраняется от него.  
Дверь захлопывается, его подбрасывает от слишком громкого звука, отдающегося в ушах, и Стайлз утопает в сиденье, насколько позволяет ремень.  
Хлопает другая дверь, звук снова рикошетит в голове, а потом машина под ним стартует, вибрирует и низко гудит.  
А дыхание всё шумит, и шумит, и шумит, и за этими выдохами он с трудом различает вопрос:  
— Что ты принял?  
Теперь уже Стайлзу этого не узнать. Он едва помнит девчонку, её руки на своих плечах, губы на губах, странный вкус поцелуя и как что-то показалось неправильным. Она разделила с ним какое-то вещество, которое перед тем раскусила во рту, но что это было, ему теперь никак не узнать. В какой-то момент всё вокруг стало странным, Стайлз почувствовал одновременно жар и озноб, слабость в теле и причудливость пространства. Он подумал, может, аддерол перестал помогать – а может, смесь таблеток, алкоголя и той штуки, что девчонка опоила его, превратилась в страшно весёлый экспериментальный коктейль?  
Сиденье в машине приятно холодит пылающее лицо; он соскальзывает головой со спинки и устраивается на плече Дерека, и становится ещё лучше. Дерек застывает под ним, сердитый и раздражённый, и Стайлз старается не шелохнуться, держать руки по бокам.  
Его снедает странное, непреодолимое желание почувствовать руку, на которой он лежит, вцепиться пальцами в мускулы, ощутить исходящий от Дерека обжигающий жар. Но Стайлз сдерживается. Часть его понимает – Дерек за рулём и сконцентрирован на дороге, и авария станет ужасным завершением ужасного вечера.  
На трезвую голову Стайлз не знал, как воспринимать то влечение, что он испытывал к Дереку, не мог разобраться в путаных чувствах и неловких желаниях, не мог объяснить всю эту бурю эмоций – просто знал, что так есть. Но этой ночью кажется, всё уже решено за него. На краю сознания ещё трепыхается сомнение, оно шепчет, что влечение ничего не значит и ни о чём не говорит, но тело уверено в обратном. Тело и разум отказываются работать сообща и думать перед тем, как действовать.  
Стайлз смотрит на руки Дерека, сжимающие руль, слушает стук собственного сердца, гремящий в ушах, и пытается дышать.  
Они едут, кажется, целую вечность, но наконец вибрация машины обрывается и всё становится мертвенно, неестественно тихим. Только где-то далеко-далеко стрекочет сверчок – и стучит сердце Дерека, совсем близко.  
Всё приходит в движение. Снова руки, ладони, и тепло рядом с ним; его обнимают и щёлкает, раскрываясь, ремень безопасности. Стайлз не знает, когда Дерек выбрался из машины и обошёл её, лишь сознаёт, что это руки Дерека обнимают его, это должен быть Дерек – ведь только он может быть таким тёплым…  
Пальцы Дерека, обхватившие плечо и потянувшие вверх, из глубины сиденья, куда он свалился, такие жёсткие. Кожа под ними кажется слишком чувствительной, как будто воспалённой и больной, и неясно, чего хочется больше – отстраниться или прижаться теснее; ему сейчас вообще ничего не ясно.  
Но вот Стайлз оказывается на ногах или что-то вроде того, и стоит, почти самостоятельно, прислонившись к двери Камаро. Дерек поддерживает его, и сердце подбирается к горлу, пытаясь выскочить из груди. Жар теперь ощущается всюду, со всех сторон, резким контрастом с ночной прохладой, и всё это жарко, и странно, и судорожно…  
— Дерек? — зовёт Стайлз; он не знает, что хочет, но уж точно не стоять посреди проезжей части.  
— Что ты принял? — повторяет Дерек, едва сохраняя терпение, и низкий рык его голоса пробирает до кончиков пальцев, дрожью прокатывается по спине.  
— Не знаю, — пытается выговорить Стайлз, но и рот, и язык ощущаются странно. — Та девчонка поделилась со мной.  
— Поделилась, — эхом откликается Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует, тот ждёт объяснений куда лучших, чем это – но у Стайлза их нет.  
— Вот так, — бормочет Стайлз, подаётся вперёд и на удачу хватает Дерека за подбородок. Вынуждает приоткрыть рот, ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться губами к губам и скользнуть языком внутрь, и о… Ох. Жар ничуть не спадает, и иголочки в мышцах только сильней. У Стайлза кружится голова, зато он теперь знает, он так хорошо теперь знает, каков Дерек на вкус, каково его целовать. И кажется, он сейчас просто взорвётся, именно этого тело ждало всю ночь – вот только почему с той девчонкой так не случилось?..  
Рык, с которым Дерек отстраняет его от себя, звучит будто в голове Стайлза. Хейл выглядит непривычно ошеломлённым, но Стайлз уже не помнит, что собирался ему показать. Он неосознанно льнёт к нему, он хочет целоваться, и вряд ли когда-нибудь ему захочется что-то ещё…  
Но они снова движутся. Хватка Дерека становится агрессивней и жёстче, он не столько ведёт, сколько тащит его по газону. Стайлз пытается устоять на ногах, хоть как-то держаться, но в голове всё причудливо путается, мозг и тело не ладят друг с другом, а внутри разрастается огромный, шипастый комок из нервов. Тревожный знак, самое время испугаться, и от этого сердце стучит быстрее.  
Они останавливаются, под ногами какие-то деревянные доски – крыльцо? – и руки Дерека шарят по бокам и по бёдрам, скользят по джинсам – Стайлз снова вспыхивает, жар от щёк заливает шею и грудь. Вырвавшийся стон кажется чужим и незнакомым, беспокойным, отчаянным. Дыхание перехватывает, внезапно подкрадываются лёгкая паника и странное оживление, Стайлз едва сознаёт, как у него из кармана вытаскивают ключи – как Дерек наконец отыскивает их, и всё опять замирает.  
Стайлз открывает глаза – и когда только успел их закрыть? – и Дерек смотрит в упор нечитаемым, пугающе серьёзным взглядом. Стайлзу всё ещё хочется целоваться, и он глядит на губы Дерека, но не двигается.  
Тот низко рычит, ухватив его за плечо; раздаётся перезвон ключей, и его рывком втаскивают в тишину дома.  
Его собственного дома, вскользь отмечает Стайлз и гадает, откуда Дерек узнал, что отца сейчас нет. Может, отец сейчас на той вечеринке, ищет его, ищет среди других шестнадцатилетних ребят, что пьют и принимают наркотики с девчонками, которых даже не знают…  
Но сложно думать об отце или о доме, когда Дерек тянет его по лестнице вверх. Стоит усилий поспевать за ним, не оступиться и дать дотащить себя оставшиеся метры. Стайлз всё же спотыкается на последней ступеньке, его ловят и довольно грубо швыряют о закрытую дверь.  
Пошатываясь и качаясь, Стайлз приваливается к ней, радуясь, что всё вокруг хоть на минуту перестало кружиться. И, глядя на сердитого мужчину перед собой, пытается понять, что сделал не так. Не его вина, что та девчонка была так мила с ним и что сейчас всё так странно. И уж точно не его вина, что Дерек просто пышет жаром, и чем ближе к нему, тем этот жар всё непристойнее и лучше, он теплом обволакивает кожу, и кроме поцелуев Стайлзу не хочется ничего вообще.  
Вот только не похоже, чтобы Дерек разделял это желание. Может, это потому что Стайлз парень, а может, это какая-то особенная заморочка у оборотней.  
— Скотт говорит, Эллисон вкусно пахнет, она пахнет как что-то, чего хочется, — язык заплетается, Стайлз откидывается затылком к двери и мечтает о распахнутом настежь окне, ему ужасно душно. — А тебе не нравится мой запах?  
— Нет, нет нравится, — обрывает Дерек. Склоняется к нему, грохнув ладонями в дверь за головой, и жёстко продолжает, — ты пахнешь возбуждением и отчаянием. Пахнешь девкой, что накачала тебя наркотой, пахнешь виски и моей машиной, и мной, и ты сейчас заткнёшься, потому что я не собираюсь иметь несовершеннолетнего, обдолбанного сына шерифа в его же собственном доме.  
Стайлз с усилием сглатывает и скользит взглядом по лицу Дерека – к глазам, к губам и обратно. И осторожно уточняет:  
— А почему?  
Дверь за ним распахивается и он теряет опору, всего на мгновение, и вновь горячие руки подхватывают его – он снова чувствует их и, вот чёрт, не может ни дышать, ни думать, ни сосредоточиться, ему жарко и душно и…  
Его бросают на кровать – та мягкая и на удачу пустая. В последний момент он цепляется ботинком за край, опрокидывается на спину, и на короткую минуту всё затихает.  
Дерек возвышается над ним, как изваяние, и Стайлз закрывает глаза ладонями и медленно, шумно выдыхает.  
Когда он отводит ладони, Дерек по-прежнему сверлит его взглядом, стиснув зубы. Но не уходит.  
— Давай же, — бормочет Стайлз, роняет руки на постель и вцепляется в простыни, сдерживая нестерпимое желание коснуться кожи – своей или Дерека, вглядывается в мужчину перед собой, в дикие глаза и напряжённое лицо. Собственный голос звучит непривычно, когда он просит, почти умоляет: — Дерек!..  
Но Дерек стоит неподвижно, и вся храбрость Стайлза медленно утекает сквозь пальцы. Вдруг тот смещается – размытым пятном в его заторможенном восприятии, – и всё смещается вместе с ним. Чужое колено упирается в матрас, оба они словно тонут, и Дерек вцепляется ему в запястья. Снова эти прикосновения – слишком сильно, слишком мало и… слишком хорошо. Стайлз приоткрывает рот – сказать что-то, попросить, – но Дерек стремительно наклоняется, жёстко прижимается губами к губам, и что бы Стайлз ни собирался сказать, глубоким стоном дрожит между ними.  
Бедро толкается ему между ног, прижимает к постели, удерживая на месте, и этот поцелуй совсем другой. В нём настоящий Дерек, его руки, и губы – на губах Стайлза, на его шее, по линии челюсти – и ладони Дерека медленно, шершаво скользят по запястьям, по внутренней стороне рук, обхватывают за плечи. Его губы жёсткие, собственнические, и Стайлз не может удержаться, он словно в огне и заживо горит изнутри. Он выгибается навстречу жёсткому телу – Дерек близко и всё же непозволительно далеко – и не знает, чьё рычание слышит.  
Дерек разрывает поцелуй, вжимается лицом ему в шею и больше не двигается. Застывает, судорожно цепляясь за футболку Стайлза – ткань её неприятно впивается в слишком чувствительную сейчас кожу – и Стайлз от смущения и отчаяния боится вздохнуть.  
— Да будь оно проклято, — шипит Дерек ему в ключицу.  
Он так близко, что легко уловить напряжение в мышцах, – Дерек явно пытается отстраниться, и вцепляется в майку, словно отталкиваясь от неё. Но несмотря на размытое зрение и искажённые чувства, его легко удержать. Стайлз хватает воротник чужой футболки, другой рукой обнимает плечо и утыкается носом в шею Дерека, проваливаясь в исходящее от него тепло.  
Дерек медлит, но напряжение в мышцах никуда не уходит:  
— Тебе надо проспаться. Я здесь больше не нужен.  
— Не хочу оставаться один, — бормочет Стайлз, удивляясь самому себе. Но его сознание – всё кругом – сейчас такое странное, ему страшно остаться наедине с этой странностью. От присутствия Дерека, конечно, ещё хуже, но совсем чуточку, зато с ним привычно и безопасно. — Ну пожалуйста.  
— Заткнись, — огрызается Дерек и зажимает ему рот рукой, как-то чересчур сильно, будто не полностью контролирует мышцы, и они замирают так на долгую минуту. Дерек выравнивает дыхание, сердце Стайлза колотится чуть спокойнее. Дерек медленно убирает ладонь и тоном, не допускающим возражений, произносит:  
— Если я останусь, ты будешь молчать. Ни единого слова.  
Стайлз скорее дёргается, чем кивает в ответ, но, похоже, этого достаточно.  
Напряжение в руках Дерека заметно спадает. Он приподнимается – матрас прогибается под его весом – и укладывается у него за спиной: кровать Стайлза слишком мала для двоих.  
Он по-прежнему невероятно тёплый – от этого тепла у Стайлза в голове всё плывёт и становится жарко – но напряжения в теле Дерека больше нет.  
— Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом, — предупреждает он.  
Стайлз утыкается носом ему в грудь и прислушивается к чужому сердцебиению.

* * *

Матрас под ним проминается и исчезает рука, обернувшаяся вокруг талии, – это будит Стайлза.  
Он открывает глаза и перекатывается на спину – туда, где только что был Дерек и где теперь пусто и тепло. Дерек замирает над ним, его сложно разглядеть – всё ещё темно, рассвет нескоро и луна скрыта облаками, – и Стайлз думает, может, он не должен был проснуться? Может, Дерек пытался уйти, чтобы избежать неловкости, чтобы завтра всё можно было назвать галлюцинацией?  
Впервые за ночь у Стайлза в голове проясняется, только слабое предчувствие головной боли маячит у висков.  
В комнате прохладно, и от этой прохлады вчерашнее кажется сном, ведь всё это попросту невозможно – и это глупое одеяло, которым, уж точно, Дерек его укрыл, и сам Дерек, всё ещё на постели, так по-дурацки близко, и его тепло… И наверное, Стайлз совсем спятил, но при мысли, что Дерек уйдёт, у него обрывается что-то внутри.  
— Я должен уйти, — произносит тот тихо и ровно.  
Пока твой отец не вернулся, не договаривает он. Стайлз душит в себе нервозность и нарастающее смущение от воспоминаний, медленно кружащихся в голове, и вопреки всем своим дурацким желаниям нервно кивает.  
— Ага, — пересохшими губами шепчет он.  
Садится на постели, испытывая странную застенчивость. Нетрудно вспомнить, как ему было жарко всю ночь, как он будто варился заживо, но теперь ему холодно, и неловко, и сильно не по себе.  
Такое чувство, будто ему дали шанс. Дерек всё ещё здесь, он пробыл с ним целую ночь, и он до странности мирный, спокойный. Стайлз не может отделаться от мысли – есть что-то, что никак нельзя упустить – не важно, в окно или в дверь. Что-то очень ценное, хоть и за гранью его понимания, и такое желанное.  
Влечение, что он испытывал к Дереку, не ушло вместе с наркотиком и алкоголем из крови, как не уменьшилось при мысли, что всё куда сложней, чем кажется. Разум сопротивлялся, напоминая, что парень вообще-то ходячая проблема, что он больше – или меньше – чем человек, и его обвиняют в убийстве, и он явно вышел из той возрастной группы, в которой Стайлзу стоило бы искать… но влечение никуда не исчезло.  
— Ты можешь уйти, — Стайлз судорожно сглатывает: непросто говорить без той раскованности – сейчас он трезв, сознаёт, что творит, и ему так неловко, — а можешь переставить машину подальше, где он её не увидит.  
Неясная вспышка проскальзывает на лице Дерека, в темноте сложно разобрать, но похоже на удивлённое замешательство. Дерек не отвечает. Собственно, он и не делает ничего – всё так же нависает над Стайлзом и молчит, и не двигается долгую-долгую минуту.  
Стайлз понимает, что всё это время не дышал, лишь когда кровать снова проседает – Дерек поднимается и идёт через комнату за ботинками. Только тогда Стайлз тихо выдыхает; в животе сворачивается тяжёлое, неприятное чувство, среднее между смущением и стыдом.  
Звякает металл – Дерек сгребает ключи от машины. Это напоминает Стайлзу прошлую ночь, когда он, бессознательный, стоял на пороге, а Дерек обшаривал его карманы…  
Тёмный силуэт мелькает и растворяется за окном, Стайлз откидывается на спину и бьётся головой о подушку.  
Он лежит на кровати, слышит, как стартует мотор, и не думает о том, как сидел на пассажирском сиденье, а руки Дерека касались пылающей кожи, пока тот пытался усадить его ровно… Стайлз прижимает ладони к глазам, пытаясь не думать ни о чём.  
Он по-прежнему лежит, вслушиваясь в тревожную тишину опустевшего дома, когда Дерек забирается в окно.  
Спотыкаясь о тысячу слов в голове, Стайлз придумывает, что бы сказать, но все слова кажутся ужасно глупыми. И по-хорошему надо бы извиниться – за всю прошлую ночь, за то, как он себя вёл – но он понимает: Дереку не нужны извинения.  
По движению в темноте можно угадать, как Дерек через голову стаскивает футболку и, не наклоняясь, снимает ботинки. Потом матрас снова проседает и Стайлз откатывается в сторону, освобождая место на узкой кровати. Дерек снова рядом с ним, он тёплый и пахнет утренним ветром, и Стайлз выдыхает, даже не думая сдерживаться. Они лежат лицом друг к другу, и Дерек, не тратя времени впустую, снова обхватывает его вокруг талии, согревает ладонью поясницу.  
— Ты просто собрание неудачных идей, — замечает он, и голос звучит устало, как будто он не спал с тех пор, как Стайлз провалился в дрёму, не спал всю эту долгую ночь.  
Стайлз находит лицо Дерека в темноте, большим пальцем проводит по щеке, касается губ, тянется к нему и целует. Теперь, на трезвую голову, всё совсем иначе. Иначе, ведь он вполне сознаёт, что делает и к чему это приведёт.  
За прошедшие двадцать четыре часа Стайлз совершил много ошибок. Одной больше, одной меньше – невелика беда.


End file.
